


A Walk Through the Woods

by superxkorra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Butterflies, Comfort, Confessions, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forbidden Love, Girlfriends - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love Confessions, One Shot, Protective, Protective Girlfriends, Romance, Slow Burn, Sweet love, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Clarke and Lexa take a stroll through the woods, fingers constantly brushing, butterflies flying in their tummies. Feelings are finally mutually brought to light.Note: I do not own The 100. If I did I never would have killed off Lexa and they would have lived happily ever after :'(.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	A Walk Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I miss and love Lexa so much. Honestly, once she left the show I stopped watching. Why do tv shows always have to ruin or kill off LGBTQ+ characters?
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this little one shot of these two ladies. There will be more one shots to come, but not as chapters; as new stories. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you do please leave Kudos and comments! And if anyone has any prompt ideas, send them my way!

Clarke Griffin, often Wanheda, swiftly left a meeting with the Commander of the 12 clans and her affiliations. Clarke was furious at the members of the other nations; devising plans to take down the Mountain Men along with the Skaikru. 

Clarke did her best to defend her people and reason with the ambassadors, yet she continuously received threats on her life throughout the meeting, so she stormed off. 

Lexa, Heda and Commander of the 12 Clans, helped stand up for her secret lover throughout the meeting, however her own citizens were starting to turn their backs on her, and she couldn't keep up. So she sternly silenced everyone after Clarke left and called the conclave off. 

Lexa ordered everyone out of the tent and followed after Wanheda. She looked around the quaint campsite before her eyes caught sight of the blonde strutting off into the woods. 

The Commander calmly, yet swiftly moved up the slope of the hill and into the cover of the trees and brush, following the Skaikru woman. 

Once Lexa caught up to the blonde, she caught sight of a single tear falling down the side of Clarke’s cheek.

However before it could reach past her nose, Clarke swiped it away and continued walking through the woods. Even with Lexa walking as silent as she was, Clarke knew she was there. She felt her following; she felt the butterflies in her stomach starting to twirl. 

Yet Lexa remained speechless. As if her presence was enough to soothe the upset girl. 

After a few silent minutes of trudging, Clarke finally slowed and the two women began walking side-by-side; in unison. As if on cue, they both inched closer to one another while still walking. 

Clarke’s eyes darted around them, making sure they’re alone. Once she confirms that they’re isolated from near people, she allows her fingers to graze Lexa’s.

Heda’s breath hitched and she panicky started to look around, yet she noticed there was no one to witness their forbidden attraction. She immediately calmed down and looped her pinky around Clarke’s. 

Butterflies began to whirl around both of their insides as they walked with their pinkies latching on to one another. 

Finally, after minutes of silent pinky holding, Lexa spoke, “Klark, I want to apologize...Those men…”

Clarke cut her off, “...It’s okay Lexa. I--”

Lexa calmly stopped her and turned her so they’re facing each other, “It’s not okay. I should have stood up to them more. You are Wanheda, Klark. You deserve the same amount of respect I do. I just...I’m sorry.”

Lexa looked down at their now conjoined hands and sighed, clearly upset with her previous choices. 

Clarke gazed at the woman who was looking down. She let go one of Lexa’s hands, raised it to her chin, and gently lifted Heda’s head upward. For multiple dreamy moments, they stared into each other’s eyes; telling stories and silently confessing their love. 

Finally, Clarke leaned upward and captured Lexa’s soft lips into her own. The world seemed to stop for a moment. Reality dissipated and all life around them seemed to disappear. They were the only two people in the world. Warriors. Lovers. Leaders. It was just them.

Butterflies seemed to float around them as their kiss lingered and continued passionately, yet intimately. 

After what seemed like ages, yet not long enough for either women, their kiss broke and Clarke rested back onto the soles of her feet. Both women grew faintly flushed and smiled widely. 

They never showed this kind of intimacy, even holding hands, in public; even though no one was around them. Yet today was different. They both felt happy to show their love; unashamed. As any love should be. 

Lexa gazed in the eyes of the younger girl and openly admitted, “I love you, Klark Kom Skaikru.”

Clarke blushed more and reciprocated, “I love you too Leksa Kom Trikru.”

The two walked hand in hand back through the woods, until camp came into view. Then they reduced their touch to grazing each other’s palms. Then they separated further when more people came into sight. 

They weren’t ready to show everyone their love. Not yet, it could cause conflicts or dangerous situations for either women; but truely, they wanted each other to themselves for a while longer. But some allies knew deep down they had a connection right from the start. How could they not? 

Clarke never felt this way with anyone before, and Lexa surely feels different with Clarke than with Costia. 

Their love; the unforbidden and untimely attraction towards one another; was just beginning. They have a long, bumpy, and unpredictable road ahead of them. But together and eventually hand-in-hand, they could get through anything.


End file.
